SWTOR - The Davire Curse: Main Chapters
by nobarawolfgirl
Summary: The Davire sisters were born from a cursed bloodline, and everyone seems to know the power they hold, except themselves. Yet a mysterious ally seems to be holding all the cards in their game of life. Will the girls be able to overcome their differences and the challenges they face? Or will their curse tear the galaxy apart?
1. Prologue

_A/N: I apologize now. I've rewritten this story so many times and in so many pieces that its hard to tell whats the real story. I promise, this is now the final version of how I want things to play out. I am going to attempt to combine all 8 classes to this story, with the Sith Warrior and Jedi Knight storylines being the main focus. Inquisitor and Consular storylines will be heavily featured as well, and although the Imperial Agent storyline will not be followed, the Agent will play a major role throughout the story. Bounty Hunter and Smuggler characters will be featured, though I'm not sure how much I'll rely on them yet. Trooper may be mentioned, but since they're not exactly a standout role, they will be very background. Thank you to all my watchers that have been following my other stories! I appreciate every one of you :)_

* * *

**Empress Teta**

Footsteps echoed through the empty hallway as the messenger made her way to the bridge of the citadel. It was the only area in the entire building with windows, and it was also the smallest. Every other room in the once abandoned structure had been transformed into a high-tech monitoring and communications hub. It was a rather miraculous feat, the Rattataki wondered.

Her employer's team had sliced into every important holofrequency and camera across the major planets from the deep core worlds to the edge of the outer rim. The people in this building knew exactly what was going on across the entire galaxy, whether it was military, civilian, or criminal activity. They had the power to change it, though her employer made the final decisions. It was very similar to how things used to be back on Dromund Kaas – before the Star Cabal ruined everything.

The messenger walked into the bridge, where the one in charge of operations was sitting with their feet propped up on the nearby desk.

"I've got those records you wanted," she said, putting the datapad in the gloved hand. "Should I go tell bug-boy we're ready?"

"That won't be necessary, Kaliyo. He's already on his way up." The accent was almost not Imperial, hinting at a Republic tone as well.

"Whatever," the Rattataki shrugged.

She walked out, leaving her employer alone with the data. The blue screen opened in the air, whirring quietly as the figure shifted through the pages. A beep from the entryway signaled her associate's arrival.

"Agent," he greeted as he came to stand by the desk.

"Have you found them?"

"Indeed. We tracked the four of them, and have made the necessary arrangements for their arrivals at our desired locations – when the time comes, of course."

"Are they aware of each other?"

"No, Agent. We found there were extra precautions taken to hide the existence of those in the enemy faction, due to the intervention of the Councils."

The leather chair creaked as the agent sat back, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "Interesting. I did not expect them to step in so soon. The girls' training hasn't even began. What about their history?"

"We are the only ones with a copy of the information."

"Good, good…though I wouldn't doubt some of the Lords and Masters have already seen or at least heard of it."

Silence fell between them. The Joiner slowly drummed his fingers against his thigh, catching the agent's attention.

"Speak, Vector. What is it?"

"Agent, we don't fully understand why these four girls were chosen," he said with a confused shrug.

A small smile spread across her face. "Because of their bloodline. I've been looking through the ancestry of every padawan and acolyte that's been brought to Tython and Korriban, and none have even come close to compare. The power in their blood is as fascinating as it is dangerous." Her eyes trailed to the window as she fell silent, her mind sorting through the information she held. "Either way, they require our complete attention and monitoring. We might as well take advantage of their existence while we can."

The figure stood, going to stand in the window as she folded her hands behind her back. It was quiet in the bridge, except for Vector's footsteps as he followed to stand beside her.

"Agent…we wonder about two of them. They are not as–"

"Rational? Compassionate? Pragmatic?"

He nodded. The agent sighed, closing her eyes.

"I am aware of this. The Empire will not suffer much, only be worse for the wear. The Republic, however…they will suffer because of her." Sapphire eyes opened, hardening into a glare across the populated plains below the citadel. It was a leap of faith for all of them. "But it will also be strengthened. With our team and the other two to watch them, it will all balance out in the end."

"And if we are wrong?"

The agent was silent a moment.

"If we are wrong, then the galaxy is doomed."


	2. Chapter 2

_-16 years later-_

 **Korriban**

"Kehel, you must _attack_ if Telo falters. Don't hesitate!"

"Yes, Mentor Seyje."

The two acolytes sloppily side-stepped around each other, their movements choppy and unbalanced. Seyje refrained from rolling her eyes and sighed.

"Stop."

Her two trainees paused, their heavy breaths filling the silence. Kehel was a dark-skinned, medium built male with an oval-shaped face and high cheekbones. He appeared older due to the fuzz mustache growing on his face, but was actually the younger of the two. Telo was a light-skinned, somewhat thinner built male with a more egg-shaped face. Both had dark brown hair, Kehel's parted on the side while Telo's parted down the middle. Kehel wiped the sweat from his brow, hunching over to catch his breath.

"That was like watching a bantha drown," she snapped irritably. "Go again, and hold nothing back."

"Yes, Mentor Seyje," they replied in unison.

The sounds of their training sabers echoed in the upstairs room of the Academy. Seyje's mind soon wandered away from her students. She had been raised in the Sith Academy on Korriban ever since she had been brought here as a four-year old girl. Lord Veshta had taken it upon herself to raise and train the child, noting her remarkable connection to the Force at such a young age. Seyje had been allowed semi-free reign around the Academy's halls until she was eight before her instruction officially began. Since then, the young girl had trained under six different Overseers, never being told why she switched hands so often. Seyje was just as smart as she was stubborn, and she quickly learned to dodge the typical Sith merits thrown at her. Instead, she grew up observing her fellow acolytes and the Overseers, eavesdropping on their secrets and learning their fighting techniques.

With time, Seyje had become the most powerful acolyte in the Academy, more so than most of the apprentices. She had been granted the right to train others how to fight after besting Overseer Rance in a duel, and while such a feat should've been honored, the Dark Council chose to ignore it. Instead, they refused to grant her a real master, blocking her from advancing through the Sith ranks.

Just thinking about it made Seyje's lips curl back into a fearsome snarl. The Dark Council had no reason to be holding her back like this. _I've more than earned my place. I deserve the proper recognition._ A grunt of pain broke through her thoughts, and she turned her head to see Telo standing triumphantly over Kehel, who was laying on his back grasping his left bicep and grimacing in pain. This time, Seyje did roll her eyes. "Enough. We're done for the day." Kehel groaned as Telo helped him to his feet. He all but cowered under Seyje's piercing gaze. "I expect more from both of you tomorrow. The Overseers won't give you the same chances I do." Her students bowed, and left the room with a slight limp to their steps.

Seyje went out and stood on the walkway overlooking the main hall of the Academy. Everything here that wasn't a red imperial flag or an imbedded wall light was gray – gray walls, gray doorways, gray probe droids. It was a cold and uninviting atmosphere, where being alone was often the only self-defense. Twin stone stairways led down to the middle of the room where there loomed a rune covered obelisk; white wisps swirled around it. The strange carvings on the four flat sides each represented a part of ancient Sith history. Two had the remains of ancient text inscribed on them while the other two had the faces of famous Sith Lords, such as Ajunta Pall, Tulak Hord, Marka Ragnos, and Naga Sadow, whom the tombs of Korriban were named after. Guarding the main entryway were two towering hooded statues, the very same design of those on the landing pad where Seyje arrived as well as all around Korriban.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling quietly. Was everything this austere among the Sith? Of course it was, Seyje knew better. Sometimes she just felt so out of place here. _Am I even meant to be Sith?_

Before she could ponder it any further, she heard someone calling out her name. "Mentor Seyje!" She turned to see her youngest student, Nataya, running towards her. Nataya was light-skinned with dark hair, a strand of it being tightly bound in two places by her face. She wore the same purple robes as all the other warrior acolytes, though her small frame made the clothes hang loosely off her body.

"What is it, Nataya?" Seyje asked calmly. The excitement and apprehension was radiating from her student. "A Darth! There's a – hah – there's a Darth Lord here to see you!" Nataya exclaimed breathlessly. Seyje eyed her suspiciously. "That's not possible. The Dark Council has forbade me from having a master," she said quietly, the anger cutting through her tone. Nataya shook her head vigorously. "He's not here on orders of the Dark Council. Darth Baras is here to find himself an apprentice, and he requested your presence specifically."

Seyje crossed her arms, drumming her fingers on her biceps. _A Darth requested me?_ This could be good and bad. Seyje had been given a lot of free reign around the Academy, going where most apprentices were not allowed. Having a master would change all of that – for the better. _About time I get off this forsaken hunk of rock._ She nodded. "Tell me where to go."

* * *

The instant Seyje was through the door, she could feel the judgement in the air, and immediately blocked all access to her mind. It was a trick she had taught herself a few years back. Darth or not, she didn't want to let her guard down now.

"Ah, acolyte Seyje. You've arrived," Darth Baras said, rising from his desk and taking time to walk around to the front. He was about a head taller than her, and wore pale blue robes and armor, the long shoulder pads long coming to a point. They looked rather ridiculous on such a round Sith Lord. _There's no way he fits in a refresher. He must have a custom tub…haha, Darth Tubby._ Seyje shook her head, quickly tucking away such thoughts to laugh about later. Though she was strong, she would not survive punishment from a Darth.

"I hear you've created your own rank here in the Academy: a Mentor. Tell me, what earned you this title?" Baras asked firmly.

She could feel his presence slithering around her mind, like a snake trying to find the jugular on its prey. The question was simple, but the underlying purpose of it was clear – this was a test. He already knew everything about her, or else he wouldn't have come to Korriban to find her. _Why doesn't he just get to the point?_ Seyje felt her frustration spark, but she withheld her emotions.

"I've been here since I was four years old, Darth Baras," she said coldly, her tone calm but reprimanding. "I have more than earned my place to become Sith, but the Dark Council refuses to acknowledge it."

"And do you know why, acolyte?" he asked, a hint of smugness in his voice.

Seyje frowned. That was not the sort of tone she liked to hear. It meant he knew something she didn't, and lacking whatever information he held made her feel helpless to his whims. Seyje crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg.

"Let me guess. I won't find out until I'm your apprentice, _if_ I survive my trials," she emphasized.

Darth Baras' raised a brow under his mask. This acolyte was direct and calculative, as shown by jumping a few steps ahead of her situation. He could sense a sleeping power within her. If the rumor he'd uncovered was true, this young woman would make for a lethal apprentice.

"It is not my place to disclose the secrets of the Dark Council," Baras stated, choosing his words carefully to test her resolve. "If you were to, perhaps, prove your worth to them in some way, then their reasons might be shared with you."

Seyje couldn't help the growl that escaped her throat as her hands turned to fists at her sides. A wave of fury washed over her, and the words were pouring out before she could stop. "Prove my worth? What _more_ does the Dark Council want?" The atmosphere thickened considerably, and the room itself seemed to vibrate with the energy surging through the Force. "I've trained dozens of initiates here on my own. I've defeated an Overseer in a duel. I've completed every bit of reading and training assignments that I've been given, and it _still_ isn't enough!"

Seyje suddenly realized she had been shouting. Embarrassed, she clamped her jaw shut and stepped back, lowering her head. Baras was astonished by the shift in the Force during her outburst. It was as if someone had light a flame in front of him, only for it to suddenly be put out. That was the sort of power he wanted in his circle. It could be very useful to him in the future. Deep down, Seyje was still fuming, but she refused to let her emotions flare like that again.

"I can understand your frustrations, acolyte. Clearly the Dark Council doesn't sense your potential like I do."

Her sapphire eyes flickered to his masked face. His tone had changed. Before, he had been hesitant, whereas now he sounded confident. Something had just happened that confirmed whatever thoughts Baras had about her before. _What does he know about me that I don't?_

"I wish to make you my apprentice, acolyte, but you must first complete the training I've prepared for you," Baras said, folding his hands behind his back. There was a standard set of protocols for masters to use with initiates, but Baras had only ever loosely followed it. Instead, he had created his own, more effective plan for training his apprentices.

Seyje tensed up. That was the reason for this conversation – so Baras could uncover whatever it was he knew about her and decide from there if he wanted her as an apprentice. She mentally berated herself. Sixteen years in the Academy had taught her the constant game of master vs apprentice, and yet she had just lost one such battle.

To cover her tracks, Seyje bowed before the Darth. "I am ready for whatever comes my way, my lord." "I'm pleased to hear it," Baras said with satisfaction. She could sense he wasn't fooled by the act, but accepted it nonetheless.

"You will no longer report to the Overseers for your training. Instead, Lord Veshta will take you under her wing, and then she will keep me updated on your progress." Seyje's heart fluttered at the name. "It is my understanding you two share a special bond," Baras said, more as a question than a statement. Seyje nodded. "She was the one who found and raised me, my lord." "Then I have no doubt you will excel, acolyte. You are dismissed."

Seyje bowed once more, and left the Darth alone to mull over the events that had just taken place. Now he knew – the curse was not just a rumor. Never before had Baras encountered such a strange power inside someone before. The functionalities and inner workings of it could not be properly studied unless Seyje was exposed to the galaxy. He noted it had only occurred once her emotions had tipped the scale. "I wonder what would happen if they truly boiled over," he murmured quietly. That was a discovery he would have to make without the Dark Council's approval, though the results of it would heavily outweigh the consequences, if things went accordingly.

Once she was clear of Baras chambers, Seyje stopped and leaned her back against the wall. _What just happened?_ Almost all the Lords and Overseers in the Academy had the same attitude, save for Lord Veshta, though their strength ranged depending on their focused abilities. However, meeting a Darth for the first time changed her viewpoint entirely. Darth Baras was an extremely powerful and cunning man, and she had fallen right into his trap. _So much for sixteen years of observing. Guess it doesn't matter if it's never put to use._ She groaned. "I hate Sith politics," she muttered to herself, but she couldn't shake the uneasiness from her gut. What exactly had Baras felt that changed his opinion of her _? Something happened when I got mad…but what? What is this secret he knows about me?_

The longer Seyje stood there, the more she realized that Baras must've had the one thing she didn't – her history. Seyje knew nothing of her life before Korriban, and the fact that Baras did was very unsettling. _It's the only explanation._ She pushed herself off the wall and headed to the only place she knew to find answers: the Academy Library.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tython**

"Wow! Jaesa, that was amazing!"

"Me next!"

"No, I'm next! I called it!"

"Ha ha, it's alright. Everyone will have a turn," the young brunette responded to the group of trainees in front of her. Jaesa Willsaam was a newly discovered Force-sensitive from Alderaan, having been brought to the Temple so her Master, Nomen Karr, could discuss her training with the Council. Saiyah, an experienced learner, sat next to her in the spacious room. Five other Jedi initiates, Jerikko, Cora, Ashara, Moracen, and Spanios, had been given permission to visit with the padawan before starting their lessons.

"Come on guys, give her a break. Jaesa is still new to this," Saiyah calmly chided.

The excitable students nodded and sat back on their knees to calm themselves. Saiyah was newer to Tython than most, but her connection to the Force had been discovered when she was only three years old and still living on Coruscant. Jedi Master Somminick Timmns, a dark green Mirialan, had found her and started her basic training when she was eight, continuing to do so until she was twenty before bringing her to Tython as his padawan. Her reputation for being a potentially ideal Jedi was a bit exaggerated in Saiyah's opinion. She had bad days just like everyone else. Being a Jedi didn't mean she wasn't still human.

Though Jaesa hadn't been here long, it took Saiyah only a few minutes to pinpoint her behavior. Jaesa had been willing to go with Nomen Karr, but she was wary of the Jedi. Saiyah had sensed the distrust from a mile away, and knew from her studies that Alderaan was a planet stuck in constant political warfare. It was no surprise that living in such an environment would make a person uneasy of their surroundings at all times. Noblemen weren't exactly known for their honesty. Still, Saiyah had been as encouraging as she could, and had been the first subject to Jaesa's powers. _"I sense…mercy…and empathy and…passionate conviction. You walk the light path, but you will do whatever is necessary to protect your allies."_

Her assessment had come as a surprise to Saiyah. Even now, as she sat on the floor with the others, her mind was elsewhere. _You will do whatever is necessary to protect your allies._ It was a true statement, but not something Saiyah had ever fully realized. It had been in the back of her unconscious mind, and the more she analyzed it, the more she now knew it was the reason Master Timmns had waited so long to bring her to Tython. _Jedi are confusing,_ she mused. _I was held back from my Initiate Trials for being too passionate, yet the Masters whisper about me being an ideal Jedi._ She shook her head, bringing her focus back to the trainees before her.

Out of the group, only Saiyah and Jaesa were padawans to Masters. Ashara was very close to being claimed by either Master Ryen or Master Ocera. The other four were still awaiting their Initiate Trials.

"Jaesa, try it on me now!" Cora said eagerly, practically giddy with excitement. A warm, calm laugh bubbled from Jaesa. "Relax and clear your mind, Cora. It will be easier for me that way." Cora nodded enthusiastically, closing her eyes as her and Jaesa both bowed their heads.

"I sense…devotion…and trust…and…." She trailed off, and Saiyah noticed a frown cross her face. "There are…other emotions in the room overpowering yours, Cora." Everyone looked up at her, mildly surprised, and that's when Saiyah noticed Spanios shift uncomfortably. Instantly, she knew, and a moment later, Jaesa voiced it.

"Moracen and Spanios…I sense…an unusually strong bond between you two." At the mention of their names, the pair was immediately put on edge. Ashara leaned forward, very curious at the turn the conversation had taken. Jerikko and Cora looked at each other with confusion, not catching on to what Jaesa was saying. "Your emotions towards each other are–"

"Jaesa," Saiyah interrupted, "I think it's better if we let them say it themselves."

All eyes fell on them. Moracen's eyes glinted fiercely, but she said nothing. Spanios, though visibly nervous as his hands focused on smoothing out the wrinkles in his pants, sighed quietly. "I suppose there's no point trying to hide our relationship now."

A few gasps of shock broke the silence.

"Spanios!" Moracen snapped. "You just confirmed Jaesa's suspicious to everyone!" He abruptly stood up, looking down directly at Moracen. "I'm sorry, my love, but I'm sick of hiding. The Order is wrong." Spanios then directed his attention to everyone else. "Fear, not emotion, is the adversary of the Jedi. Ironically, the masters fear emotion, and therefore, they deny us its bounty."

Jerikko rolled to his feet, a challenging grin upon his face. "You two are breaking the Jedi Code. Masters Silvarte and Yollo will hear of this." "Jerikko, no! We can't become the snoops of our fellow initiates!" Cora exclaimed, her voice laced with the same distress that emanated from her.

Everyone stood up, the tension running high. If emotions could be smelled, the room would've stank of discomfort and agitation.

"Cora, don't you remember what the masters said? 'Emotions disrupt balance. Holding one person in higher regards than others clouds clarity and twists reason.' We have to report them!" Jerikko claimed, his spine straightening with his bold words. "You took those words from Master Silvarte's mouth," Ashara scoffed, unamused. Jerikko whirled around and glared at her. "So what? It's what we were taught."

Saiyah had been silent up until now, but a fight was going to break out if she didn't do something. "Everyone knock it off," she snapped irritably. "The longer this arguing continues, the more likely the Masters will find us, and then we will all be in trouble."

The room quieted, but the disturbances in the Force were louder than ever. Saiyah sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She hated talking about the Jedi's rules about attachment. They were something she herself didn't even know if she agreed with. "Look, we all know that attachments are not allowed among the Jedi. But does that really mean we should block out everything we feel?"

"Jedi are not without emotions, but they channel them toward the greater good and the protection of others," Ashara noted, echoing the words of Master Ryen. Saiyah nodded in agreement. Jerikko looked around the room, his face twisted in disgust. "Don't tell me you're actually condoning their behavior? It's not allowed!"

"Your dedication to the Jedi Code is admirable, Jerikko, but you must learn to see the situation from another angle," Saiyah explained calmly. "Look at Moracen and Spanios. Who are they harming with their relationship?"

The question knocked the fiery initiate off-balance, and he stepped back with surprise. "Well, I mean, physically, no one, but–" "But what, Jerikko? Moracen and Spanios' relationship does not affect you or your training," Saiyah pointed out.

The male initiate nearly stamped his foot with frustration. "You're wrong! It does affect my training, as well as all of yours! Relationships lead to passion, which can lead a Jedi down a dark path," Jerikko hissed. "I will not stand by and watch such darkness cultivate in our Order. Passion is the way of the Sith, and if the lot of you are willing to allow such emotions, then you do not belong with the Jedi." He stormed out of the room in a fury, leaving the others gaping in shock.

When she regained her senses, Saiyah stepped into the center of the circle, and with a wave of her hand said, "I think we're done for today. Jaesa, stay for a moment. The rest of you, get to your lessons." They all started to move, but stopped as Saiyah signaled for them to pause. "And for the love of the Force, please keep this to yourselves. Disregard any rumors Jerikko tries to spread. We'll have a better chance of the masters not finding out if we all keep quiet." The initiates murmured in agreement. Words were sparse as they left the room, leaving Jaesa and Saiyah alone.

"Why in the vaping bantha fodder do I always get dragged into these things," Saiyah groaned quietly. Jaesa bowed her head. "I apologize, Saiyah. I never intended to create such tension between the trainees." "It's not your fault, Jaesa. Your powers are meant to expose intentions aligned with the dark side." Saiyah shook her head, her gaze following the curved lines carved into the Temple walls. "It's just… I don't understand why attachments are the one thing the Jedi forbid. Moracen and Spanios are both stronger because of it. I could easily sense it." "As could I," Jaesa complied, "But perhaps that's why the Jedi forbid it. The two of them are indeed growing stronger, but not in the way of the light." "I suppose…" Saiyah murmured. "It just doesn't make sense that the purest of emotions can lead to such dark results, as the masters' claim."

Jaesa nodded sympathetically, placing a hand on Saiyah's shoulder. "It is yet another thing about the Jedi that confuses me." Saiyah glanced at her curiously. "Another? What are the other things that confuse you?" Jaesa sighed, her expression perplexed. "There are so many things that we, as Jedi, deny ourselves: attachments, self-fulfillment, personal gain, marriage, wants – we must be self-reliant instead – grudges, killing our enemies, revenge." Saiyah raised a brow at the brunette. "Don't tell me those are all things you want in your life, Jaesa." She shook her head. "No, not all, but…"

She trailed off, and Saiyah waited expectantly before finally asking, "But what?" Jaesa didn't respond at first. After a few moments, she asked, "Do you ever think about the future?" The question caught Saiyah off-guard. "Well, no, not lately I haven't," she responded truthfully. "Why do you ask?" Jaesa turned to her redhead friend. "Before I left Alderaan, I was a handmaiden to a woman named Geselle Organa. I was meant to marry a Nobleman to help increase my family's lot, but Master Karr found me before I could." Saiyah nodded. She had heard this part of Jaesa's past from her own master.

"There are nights when I think about the life I left, and I often wonder…what would've happened if I did marry that nobleman? Would I still have become a Jedi?" Saiyah shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it depends if you started a family with him before Master Karr found you." "And that's exactly what I mean," Jaesa said earnestly. "I still want that kind of life someday – to fall in love and have a family. But I fear the Jedi will erase those desires from me so that I won't be able to have such things in the future."

Saiyah wasn't sure how to respond. She could already tell that her desire for a family in the future had thoroughly faded since her training began. _I don't want Jaesa to lose hope, but I can't lie to her either._ So she said nothing, letting her silence do the talking for her. Jaesa glanced up at her forlorn expression, and Saiyah almost winced as she watched Jaesa's face fall. "I see…" the brunette murmured. Her hope within the Force vanquished, and it took all of Saiyah's might not to renounce the Jedi Code right then and there.

She shook her head, putting a hand to her forehead. "I need to meditate. Care to join me, Jaesa?" Her friend nodded, and the two of them left to go find a quiet place on the Temple grounds.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This will be the last time the Agent is referred to a for a while (at least thats the plan for now). I want to get the storylines put into motion before I bring up the background work thats going on, so sit tight! Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please leave comments below! Hearing from you guys gives me motivation to keep writing :)  
_

* * *

 **Empress Teta**

"Agent, is this a wise decision? Knowing this Darth's past..."

"Your concerns are well placed, Vector. Darth Baras is not to be trusted one bit. He's under watch for a reason."

"Then why are we choosing him? The pain it will inflict on young Seyje will be great."

The bridge was silent for a moment.

"I've done the calculations, Vector. Darth Baras is the best shot we have at getting her close to the Forte."

"And what of the sisters?"

"One will assist from the shadows, one will ascend for the final blow, and one will arise for the Sun."

A series of footsteps interrupted the conversation.

"Sir, the information has been transmitted successfully."

"Thank you, Reina."

"And I brought the caf you requested downstairs. Watcher Three hasn't been able to get a break from Watcher two yet. She's monitoring Korriban quite arduously."

"Is Keeper still watching Tython?"

"Yes sir. He said to report Bengel has started planning his next move."

"Ah, perfect timing. The other one should be arriving there shortly. It won't take them long to uncover him and Calef."

"Agent, we have not heard anything of the fourth one yet."

"Hmm…Ensign, could you look into that for us? Find out when the fourth one is arriving on Korriban."

"Yes sir."

As she left, Vector turned to the agent sitting behind the desk. A faint smile crossed his face as memories of their joining played through his mind. The expression caught the agent's attention, and she turned in her chair to look at him.

"Something on your mind?"

"We were just recalling our wedding night, Agent."

A grin played across her lips as she stood up.

"If I remember correctly, I believe that was the fifth time in a week I had to tell you to call me by name in private."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Vector chuckled as he pulled her in by the waist.

"We wish we could use your name always, Agent K–"

He was cut off by her lips upon his, and the words faded from the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Korriban**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Seyje shouted as she slammed another book on the table. "Shhh!" hissed another acolyte from across the room. She glared up at him, easily sensing his fear as he turned back to his own studies. _I've looked through every possible record I can find, and all I've got to show for it is nothing. How can the Academy not have information on my ancestry?_ She picked up the datapad on the bottom of the pile, determined to go through them all again in case she missed something.

"Having trouble, my young Sith?" a familiar voiced murmured from behind her. _She must've heard me yelling._ Seyje sighed, throwing her hands up. "Veshta, I give up. I have looked through every holorecord I can find, and there's nothing here about my ancestors. Not a scrap."

"Acolyte, you know you must use my title when we are anywhere but my chambers," Veshta scolded. Seyje grinned and said, "Apologies, my lord, but you're more like a mother to me than a Lord of the Sith."

Veshta couldn't help but smile softly at the redhead acolyte, reaching out to stroke Seyje's hair fondly. "You are my greatest triumph on this hellish planet, Seyje." The smile faded from her lips as she pulled her hand away. "But I now fear for your future. Darth Baras was an unexpected disruption here." Seyje raised a brow. "You're kidding, right?" she remarked. "He's my ticket off this dustball. Haven't I been here long enough?" "I'm not trying to offend, acolyte, but we have matters to discuss in private," Veshta said earnestly. "Meet me in my chambers immediately."

* * *

Lord Veshta's chambers were small, but felt like the largest place in the Academy to Seyje. It was so much easier to breathe without all the other acolytes' and apprentices' eyes on her. This was the one place she allowed herself to relax. In the privacy of the room, they were allowed to speak to each other as equals. Today, however, the atmosphere felt hollow instead of homey.

Veshta walked around her desk to sit down, and motioned for Seyje to come sit in a smaller chair beside her. Her aura felt…different, like there was a strain of misplaced tension there. It made the young redhead nervous. Veshta gingerly held a datapad in her hand, as if she was afraid to even touch it. Seyje didn't recognize it, which could only mean it was the reason for their private meeting.

"Seyje, about your ancestry, I…I don't really know where to start," Veshta murmured, her tone laced with confliction. Her eyes held a worry that sent Seyje's stomach tumbling. "When you first arrived here on Korriban, the Dark Council forbade anyone from researching your past. No one knew why, and anyone who tried to go behind their backs was publicly murdered. Needless to say, meddlers stopped rather quickly."

Seyje nodded at the object in her hand. "I take it that datapad has what they were looking for?" "Patience, acolyte. I will explain that in a moment," Veshta said calmly. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table and folding her hands together. Her lips pinched into a thin line as she spoke. "My ability to have children was stolen from me when I was a few years older than you are now. As fate would have it, I ended up finding you. A child no more than four at my doorstep. It was a wonderful blessing, or so I believed." She picked up the datapad, a quiet yet distasteful scoff escaping her throat. "Until the Dark Council gave me this."

A frown crossed Seyje's face at the backhanded comment, and she opened her mouth to speak, but Veshta raised a hand for silence. "Make no mistake, you are a very powerful Force-user, my dear. But the information I was given – in secret, mind you – has been very taxing to keep hidden from your enemies." The fear hiding in her voice was becoming more exposed every minute. "And I fear that this Lord Baras, who has shown an interest in you, has somehow uncovered the information."

The room was beginning to feel much smaller as the tension grew. Seyje shook her head wildly. There were still too many pieces missing from this story. "Veshta, I don't understand. What is on that datapad that is so harmful to me? Why would the Dark Council get involved with my life?" Veshta raked a hand through her short blonde hair, letting parts of it fall in front of her face. She was close to the peak of distress. "The Dark Council keeps an eye on all the rising stars in the Academy, and you certainly fall under that category," she said earnestly. Her voice took on a depressive tone as her face fell. "However, your bloodline made you a threat, in their eyes. Hence the reason you've been held back for so long."

Her fingers curled into a fist, as if they were trying to rip through the flat tabletop. A snarl tore through Veshta's throat. "They should've known such power couldn't be hidden for long, as I did." She caught Seyje's eye, her own irises laced with shame. "I promised the Dark Council I would keep you here so that you would be safe under my supervision. I have no doubt Baras will now break that promise, and I won't stop him."

Seyje's jaw dropped, her mind racing to process everything being said. She shook her head, her chair tipping over as she abruptly stepped back. "What the _hell_ are you talking about? Why would you try to keep me on Korriban when I know I could do so much more for the Empire throughout the galaxy?" She stepped to the space in front of the table and angrily started to pace in front of Veshta. " _You're_ the one that's been holding me back because of that stupid promise! How _dare_ you do that to me!" Seyje yelled accusingly.

The same anger that she felt in Baras' chambers was starting to resurface, mixed with a sharp pang of hurt, but now Seyje didn't care. Her tolerance had run out. If Baras had learned something from her anger, then Veshta was about to learn it too. She slammed her hands on the table and glared at the older Sith, her voice a fiery snarl. "Sixteen years I've been stuck here with dimwitted initiates that go walking into k'lor slugs' nests and get themselves killed by rusty droids, and yet I'm supposed to train them on the off chance they miraculously survive. Do you have _any_ idea how insufferable it is to watch them? I should just dispose of the weaklings myself and save their masters' the trouble."

The words burned her tongue as she said them, and immediately thought of her students Kehel, Telo, and Nataya. Seyje knew they weren't going to survive long enough to become Sith, and deep down, the thought of killing them made her reel.

Veshta felt the shift in Seyje's aura as she became angry, and felt it shift back when she spoke of murdering acolytes. The older woman sighed deeply, drumming her fingers together. _Seyje is so young to carry a heavy burden such as this…_ She glanced at the datapad she had gone over many nights in a row. The first time she had read the information, Veshta hadn't believed a single word. It wasn't until a few years later when Seyje had fought with another acolyte that she had sensed the change and realized it was all true. Her student didn't become angry very often, but when she did, the shift in the Force was noticeable. Veshta's eyes flickered back to Seyje, who appeared lost in thought. _I can't keep this from her forever. I don't even know her full story, but I can tell her what she needs to know._

"Seyje…you must understand, if I tell you what is on this datapad, it will cost me my life, regardless of what role Baras wants me to play for him," Veshta said softly. Seyje's head snapped up, her eyes wide with horror. Everything that had been jumping around in her head ground to a halt. _She would have to…die? For this? No…no, that can't be._ Seyje's hand slashed diagonally through the air in front of her. "Then keep it secret. I will not watch my mother be killed," she declared.

Veshta chuckled softly, shaking her head. "My dear, I'm afraid you don't have a say in that. Whether I tell you or not, if Baras truly discovered your secret, the Dark Council will blame me and I will still be killed." She had known for a long time that hiding Seyje's past would have severe consequences, but never foresaw it ending like this. _There's so much for her to learn with such little time left._

Seyje stared at her adopted mother, at a loss for words. Her mouth moved, but no sounds came out. It felt like she was suffocating as her chest constricted. Veshta offered a small smile. "I'm telling you this information for your own safety. You must know how to guard yourself against such a cunning Darth."

"Th-they can't kill you!" Seyje suddenly blurted, her voice returning. Her words were just as jumbled as her thoughts. "Y-you're like my mother, m-my mentor and teacher. They don't – they cant – they have no right to just…just take that away!" She couldn't stop herself from shaking. The mere thought of being left alone on Korriban with no one she could trust was devastating. Seyje suddenly wished that Baras hadn't come looking for her. Being a mentor for life was better than her mother being killed.

Her students were good company, but teaching them was just a hobby to Seyje. She had read most of the books in the Library, and Overseer Rance was running out of combat techniques to teach her. Veshta was the only person Seyje had on Korriban that wasn't going to do something stupid that would result in her death.

 _And now I'm going to lose her because of my bloodline. How am I supposed to control that?_

Veshta frowned. Now was not the time for weakness. "Acolyte, stand up and pull yourself together," she snapped. Seyje jumped, and looked up in surprise to see Veshta glaring at her. "You will get yourself killed too if you don't learn to accept life's consequences as I have." "But–" "No 'buts' Seyje. Now sit down and listen to me. We haven't much time," Veshta hissed.

The last thing Seyje wanted was for this conversation to end. The sooner it did, the sooner it meant she had to start letting go – and that would not happen easily. However, in the back of her mind, Seyje knew there was no way around this. Lord Veshta was going to die, and the more detached Seyje became now, the less painful it would be when it actually happened.

Biting her tongue, she pulled her chair up from the floor and sat. Veshta picked up the datapad, and as she started typing in a code, Seyje realized it was encrypted. It beeped once, and a blue screen flashed open. Veshta set the datapad down, allowing the screen to level out in front of them.

Seyje looked at it intently. Words scrolled by on the right that she didn't read quite yet, while on the left, there was a picture of a man she didn't recognize. He had copper colored hair, thin stubble around his defined jawline, and stormy grey eyes. Though it was just a holonet profile picture, Seyje could see how battleworn he was. Various small scars lined the right side of his face, the most prominent being a diagonal slash from his cheek to the bridge of his nose.

"Who is that?" she asked, but no sooner were the words out of her mouth than did she notice the name underneath the photo – " _Derrik Davire_ ". "Davire? But that's…" Seyje gasped loudly, her hand flying to cover her mouth. Her head whipped towards Veshta. "He's…this man…is…my father?"

Veshta nodded. "Like you, he was a very intelligent and powerful Sith Lord." Seyje's brow furrowed. " _Was_? You mean he's dead?" she asked, her voice laced with disappointment. "Your father was killed some years after the Sacking of Coruscant. Rumor is he was murdered, but how and the reasons why are unknown, even to the Dark Council," the older Sith explained. Seyje frowned. "What about my mother? Is she still alive?" "Your mother is a mystery to us. All information about your father from the Sacking of Coruscant to his death is missing. We only know that you were born sometime during that period."

She drummed her fingers on the table. If the Dark Council didn't have information about her father, it was no wonder the Academy Library didn't have anything. "I don't understand," Seyje said in confusion. "The Dark Council is holding me back here because they don't know anything about my parents?"

Veshta leaned back in her chair. "Quite the contrary. It's what they _do_ know about your father that's keeping you from advancing among the Sith. Or rather, what he inherited from your great-great grandfather." Seyje looked back at the glowing screen, and watched as the picture of her father suddenly changed into the face of a wolf-like creature. She jumped back in surprise. "What the hell?" Leaning forward, Seyje grabbed the datapad and pulled the screen to sit in her lap so she could read it. The words on the right read as follows…

 _The Davire Curse: When emotions are raging beyond a normal level, a child with Davire blood changes into a sentient with claws, fangs, and pointed ears like that of a hairless shistavanen. Their claws can absorb the power of lightsabers, making the actual wielding of the weapon unnecessary, and their skin becomes nearly impenetrable. When under the power of the curse, the only way to kill a Davire is by slicing their throat right under the jawline with a silver blade; likewise, the only way to turn a Davire back to human form is to pacify their anger or let them fulfill their instinctual bloodlust._

The room had become deathly silent. Seyje's eyes moved away from the information, but her head was spinning so fast, she couldn't stay focused on anything. The blood was pounding in her ears, and the nerves in her fingers were a dull tingle. It felt like there was a cottonball at the back of her throat.

"I'm a…a monster?" she whispered.

"Only if you let yourself become one," Veshta answered, her voice stern and commanding. Seyje looked at her in a daze. Her whole body felt like an overstuffed sack of flour.

Suddenly, she was backhanded across the face. Seyje cried out, caught off-guard by the attack, and she realized Veshta had just slapped her. "The hell was that for?" she accused. Veshta was glaring hard at her. "Do you not understand yet, acolyte? The Dark Council has been holding you back because you're a threat to them. You could transform in an instant, and no one would be able to stop you."

Seyje was quiet, and the severity of her situation was starting to become clear. She could tear through the entire Academy if she was pushed far enough. It was like leaving a live match next to a pile of fireworks – all it needed was one spark to set off an explosion.

"Seyje, if Baras has discovered the Curse, he will try to use it to his own advantage, whether it's to eliminate his enemies or to enforce his will upon others." Veshta stood, grabbing Seyje's shoulder and pulling her to her feet. She looked down at her student, pouring as much urgency into her voice as she could. "You _cannot_ let him enslave you like this, no matter what."

Seyje took a deep breath, her sapphire irises turning cold. "If Baras thinks he can use this curse to put me on a leash…he's going to be very disappointed."

* * *

 _A/N: Yayy the secret has been revealed! I thought I was going to wait a while longer until it came out, but then I figured Seyje is only 1 of 4 that know, so its probably best that my readers learn it too. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Korriban**

The sun had begun to set on the dry planet of Korriban. Outside in the courtyard of the Academy, Seyje had found an abandoned construction ledge with the lift still working. She now sat up there alone with her thoughts, and thought it was quiet in her surroundings, it was a racket in her head.

 _I'm a mutated freak, my father was mysteriously murdered, the Dark Council thinks I'm a threat, Darth Baras wants to use me for Force-knows-what, and my adopted mother is going to die. Could this day be any worse?_

Seyje groaned loudly and lay back on the cold metal. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but she was too tired to walk back to the acolyte quarters right now. She looked up at the sky, the colors starting to fade into the navy glow of midnight. Only one star had appeared so far, and it twinkled brightly despite the competition of the sunset. Seyje smiled softly. There was something about the stars that brought peace to her fretful mind. They were so far away, and yet so close it was as if she could hold them in her hands.

On a whim, Seyje reached one hand up towards the sky, the other supporting her head. "I wish, I wish, upon a star, to fly with destiny, to a land afar," she murmured. It was a phrase she had grown up with, though she had no clue where it came from. None of the other acolytes seemed to have heard it before. It's probably a children's rhyme meant to help them fall asleep at night.

Seyje sighed. As much as she wanted to stay outside, sleep would probably be the best thing for her right now. The Academy kept tight security, and if she didn't go in soon, she would probably have to go through nightly inspections before being allowed into her quarters. _I am not getting patted down by Lord Abaron again. That pervert…ugh._ With a grunt, Seyje stood up and headed for the lift.

* * *

"Psst. Seyje! Wake up!" a hushed voice whispered.

Seyje groaned, her groggy mind registering the speaker as her student Nataya. "What the hell do you want?" "Get up! You have to get up!" she insisted. Seyje rolled over in her bed with another groan, turning her back to her student. "Mmrh, no I don't. I'm not in training like you. Go away…"

Nataya smacked her on the rump, and Seyje jumped up in bed, smacking her head on the bunk above her. "Ow! Damn it, Nataya, what the bantha turds do you want?" she exclaimed. Nataya started pulling her shoulders. "There's another acolyte here claiming to be taking his place as Baras' apprentice! He's announced a challenge against you!"

At those words, Seyje kicked all her tangled blankets to the end of the bed and stood up. "A challenger? What's his name?" she asked as she started getting dressed. No one had ever even tried such a thing against her before. _He must be new here. Good. I could use a decent fight against another student._

"Vemrin."

Seyje paused, her hands on her boots, and glanced up with a brow raised. "Does he realize his name is two swapped letters away from vermin?" Nataya shrugged. "Probably, but he certainly doesn't look like a vermin to me." Seyje rolled her eyes, and stood up.

The armor she donned was not that of a typical acolyte – it was the next step up. The green tinted armor had a dark stripe down her torso that extended into her inner thighs. The chest-piece donned a protective part that covered her collarbone, shoulders, and halfway down her arms. The red gloves and metal-plated boots added a splash of color to the accentuating outfit.

Seyje did a little spin in the room, twirling her warblade in her hand. "How do I look?" she asked playfully. Nataya laughed. "I think Vemrin is going to be a little too distracted to fight." Seyje flashed her a devilish grin. "Perfect."

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Nataya led Seyje to the entryway of the Academy, a flat open area that looked out across the planet. It was also the busiest place on the grounds, and sure to attract a lot of spectators if a fight broke out.

Seyje groaned internally. _Great. He's an egomaniac. So much for a decent fight._ It wasn't hard to spot Vemrin in the crowd that had already gathered. He was the arrogant one in the middle speaking two tones louder than necessary.

"I've seen things on Balmorra you miserable sods couldn't even imagine. Body parts for miles, bugs with teeth the size of your legs, droids so fast they'll have your head before you can even blink." The small group of acolytes around him were listening intently, whispering to each other in awed tones. The insults he threw only proved his narcissistic personality. Seyje rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Whoopdie doo, so you've seen a couple good fights," she interrupted. "Doesn't mean you've actually won any." Everyone turned to look at her, and the acolytes stepped away so that Vemrin was revealed to Seyje.

He was light skinned with blue eyes, and his reddish brown hair was shaved into multiple rows across his head. Two long, ugly scars created a sideways 'X' on his face, crossing each other just underneath his right eye. He wore the gray acolyte armor with thick red shoulder pads, but his had a few different markings on the pants and upper chest that made him look higher ranked than most.

They two of them stared each other down, studying one another. Seyje pulled the same trick with him as she had with Baras – blocking her mind – though this time she stayed focused on keeping it that way. She could sense the dark side within him, though it wasn't as strong as she was expecting. His arrogance, however, was plainly plastered all over his smug face. Seyje rolled her eyes. _He's just a boy with a few battlefield experiences._ The thought of this kid fighting the Republic instead of her was frustrating, and she grit her teeth. _The Dark Council will let this amateur loose on the galaxy, but they'll keep me caged here? Stupid bastards._

Vemrin's nostrils flared as he glared at the young woman standing in front of him. He could sense nothing from her, not even a spark of emotion. Using the Force, he tapped at her conscious, only to run into an impenetrable wall. _How is she doing that?_ It was a trick worth learning. There was something about this Seyje girl that made him nervous. She was too calm, too poised for a battle. He sneered. "So this is the girl Baras came to see? It's a shame I'll have to ruin such a pretty face."

Seyje scoffed. He was trying to distract her with flattery, but she could see right through his act that she had him on his toes. "It's a shame I'll have to add a few more scars to that eye of yours," she shot back, unsheathing her weapon. He followed suit, the hungry anticipation too easy to feel. A sly grin crossed Seyje's face. She might as well have some fun with this while she could.

"Shall we get started? I've got a holocron that needs my attention as soon as I'm done wiping the floor with your ego," she remarked. A few "ooo's" came from the gathering audience of acolytes, and Vemrin shot them dirty looks. He glared back at Seyje, and she could sense his anger had knocked him off-balance. "Why don't you let your blade to the talking?" Vemrin snapped, and he lunged forward.

Seyje easily side-stepped, and their duel began. A wide circle had formed around them, the edges of it wavering as the two of them moved. Seyje held the upper-hand the entire time, though Vemrin did manage to get a few jabs at her. He was an offensive fighter, she noted, but he didn't know when to hold back and defend himself, and that's where she pressed the advantage. It didn't take long for Vemrin to tire out, and Seyje quickly ended their duel. She slashed her blade underneath his and ducked underneath, elbowing him in the chin. He dropped his weapon, doubling-over, and Seyje knocked it to the side before turning kicking him square in the gut.

Vemrin fell back with a grunt, weaponless and defeated. Both he and Seyje were breathing hard, their faces sheened with sweat and their armor spotted with dust. She could sense the surprise from him. "Damn, you're good," Vemrin admitted with a grunt as he held his stomach. "Overseer Tremel wasn't joking." She raised a brow at him. Tremel was not someone she was too familiar with. "Overseer Tremel? He's the reason you're here?" Vemrin nodded. Seyje offered him a hand, and he groaned in pain as she helped him to his feet. She recalled his warblade to her own hand, twirling it with amusement before handing it back to him. "I've been training in this Academy since I was four years old, Vemrin. I am _not_ to be taken lightly," she said coldly. "Yea, I see that," he muttered.

Seyje looked him over once more, and couldn't decide how to approach this newly proclaimed rival. He was a much better fighter than most of her students, he was strong in the Force, and he clearly knew how to rally people to himself. _Perhaps I should have him as an ally._ No doubt he would try to stab her in the back at some point, but as long as she was expecting it, there was no harm in keeping him around.

"Though I am impressed, Vemrin. I haven't had a decent fight like that in some time," she said, giving him a small smile. He looked at warily, and she could sense his hesitation. Seyje then realized the surrounding acolytes were still standing there, listening to the conversation. "Don't just stand there, you fools. Get to your studies before your masters come looking for you!" she commanded sternly.

The students all scattered, except for one larger male with a black stripe tattoo on the right side of his skull. His eyes were glued to Vemrin, who noticed and gave him a wave. "S'alright Dolgis. I'll meet up with you later." The acolyte nodded, walking indoors and leaving Seyje alone with Vemrin.

She could tell he was trying desperately to read her through the Force, but her mind was still guarded. He turned his head to spit some of the grime from his mouth, then looked back at her with a grim expression. "What's your angle here? I'm not stupid, I know I can't compete with you at this level. Why not just finish me off now while no one's watching?" he barked harshly. Seyje frowned at him. There was a clear edge of frustration in his voice. Appearance and deception was everything in the world of the Sith, so it made sense that he had come this far, but Seyje could tell he wasn't quite all what he made himself to seem. His influential words couldn't back up his actions.

"First of all, I would have no alibi if you were found dead," Seyje explained, though it should've been obvious to him. "And since you went around announcing our supposed 'rivalry', I would immediately be blamed. Second of all, don't be stupid. You're worth much more to me as an ally than a rotting corpse." Vemrin looked at her a moment, his expression wary with a hint of annoyance. "Why should I believe you?" Seyje huffed, and smacked him across the head. "Ow!" "Because I wouldn't still be alive in this Academy after sixteen years if I wasn't trustworthy. Now stop being an idiot and follow me. I'll show you where the acolyte's quarters are and we can get cleaned up." "Together?" "No, don't be a perv."

* * *

 _A/N: I wasn't originally going to have those last two dialogue pieces in there, but I couldn't help myself. It seems like something Vemrin would say xD_


End file.
